Spartans Never Die
by YourBuddy
Summary: Spartans Never Die, That mentality is what has them alive all this time. That is what survived Reach, That is what survived the Covenant. You can't keep a Spartan away from what's theirs. Spartans will fight to hell and back to achieve their goals. And these Spartans are fighting more than the covenant. They're fighting for a reunion.


**Story Summary:** What I'm trying to do with this story is rewrite certain facts about lore to add a deeper connection with the Halo Reach Noble Team and Master Chief. I'll be placing my Noble Six at key events in Chief's life and add a deeper relationship between the two and their relationship with Dr. Halsey and Noble Team.

 **A/N:** So I'm Back! Your Buddy is here and is seriously thinking about changing their Username! Anyway here is my third attempt at a good and proper halo story and not those disasters I had before. Now before you begin let me just apologize for the super utter shortness of the first chapter. It is the Prologue so I think that may be an half-way decent excuse? No? It isn't? Oh alright sorry. Anyway here you are and enjoy!

* * *

"Dr. Halsey, I will ask again. Tell us about the children." A man shrouded by the lighting of the room asked as he stepped closer to the older women looking away from him and eyes swimming with discontent.

The woman turned her head to look at the man not willing to entertain him any further than she already had "You already know everything." The man stepped closer taking a seat near Dr. Halsey, his hands rubbed together as he stared at the ground than shifted his gaze to the doctor.

"You kidnapped them." He said in return, He stood walking back and forth tapping his hip impatiently as he waited for the doctor to respond.

"Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination, their bodies more adaptable to augmentation. The result was the ultimate soldier. And because of our success, when the Covenant invaded, we were ready."

Dr. Halsey replied to the interrogator, her body shifting to face him, her legs crossed and she held her hands together in her lap. The interrogator stood up and placed his hands on the desk looking into the doctor's eyes.

Dr. Halsey, you're bending history in your favor and you know it. You developed the Spartans to crush human rebellion, not to fight the Covenant. And we were not ready; nearly all of the Mark II and Mark III Spartans fell with Reach." The Interrogator stood up which made Halsey do the same in reply.

"Do presume to tell me the events of Reach When one human world after another fell… when my Spartans were all that stood between humanity and extinction. Nobody was concerned over why they were originally built." She replied staring up to the man

"So you feel in the end that your choices were justified." The Interrogator asked.

"My work saved humanity. Work like mine has helped humanity and the UNSC more times than you can comprehend. Project Orion, Project Freelancer, Project Mjolnir. Tell me, without my Spartans, would humanity have survived as long as it did, Without Project Freelancer would you have dealt a crippling blow to the insurrection? I will repeat myself. My work saved mankind."

The Interrogator looked to the pair behind the two way mirror.

"What are you after? The others before you were Naval Intelligence, but you… you're something else." Asked Dr. Halsey

"Records show Spartans routinely exhibited mildly sociopathic tendencies, difficulty with socialization. Further…" The Interrogator said before he was cut off by Dr. Halsey

"The records show efficient behavior operating in hazardous situations. I supplied the tools to maintain that efficiency. Besides there were cases that surprised even me. She was the only one that surprised me as much as him" Dr. Halsey replied looking away from her interrogator.

"Ah, of course you're other favorite, SPARTAN II-B312 Otherwise known as Sara exhibited care and large amounts of affection towards her fellow Spartans and men. However records show that her mind began to become unstable without the presence of Spartan II – J117 and did not fully recover from her mental state until being placed in Noble Team. The same happened to 117 until the delivery of the A.I by none other than B312. Do you believe the Master Chief succeeded because he was, at his core, broken?"

Asked the Interrogator as he sat, going over several files that lay on the table before him. "What does John have to do with this?" She looked at the interrogator as he walked away from her "You want to replace him."

"The Master Chief is dead." Replied the interrogator as he looked as the two way mirror crossing his arms behind his back. Halsey stared menacingly at the man.

"His file reads Missing in Action." Halsey Said.

"Catherine. Spartans Never Die." Replied the man turning back to look at her.

"Your mistake is seeing Spartans as military hardware. My Spartans are humanity's next step our destiny as a species. Do not underestimate them. But most of all, do not underestimate them, either of them." Halsey stood up from her chair in determination staring at the interrogator.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that was Chapter One, It was basically the opening cut scene of Halo 4 with my personal touches in there. I will actually attempt to properly start off actual plot development in the next chapter. This is to kind of ease readers in because next few chapters are going to be the initial "Recruitment" of the Mark II Spartans and than the horrible Augmentations so I want to include something not so evil before Thank you and always Auf Vidersehen!


End file.
